land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Smurpy02/Season 1 final- The discovery of the temple of Ianite
In the final episode of mianite season 1 Jericho, Sonja, Syndicate, Captain Sparkelz and skipper Redbeard go in search of Aethoria to save Ianite and Captain Capsize (Redbeard's sister and Sparkelz's love) from Gaurdian Furia who betrayed Dianite.Before they left they had to deal with Furia who attempted to destroy there vessel but using TwistedGuy's DNA they used cow wands to destroy him, but Ianite and capsize were still locked away. To begin there quest they sailed to Ianarea on the S.S. Jerry where they collected Ianite in soul form. They used her soul to travel through the portal to Aethoria. "ye will not respawn." warned skipper Redbeard when they arrived in the new strange realm that was Aethoria."Oh this place is so familiar." he said. The curious team made there way through the mysterious land and saw some extrodinairy landmarks like different houses and an arena. But as they walked they heard a swedish voice saying things like "valkommen till min mark." finaly they arrived at the greatest landmark of Aethoria - The Ianite Temple! It towered over them in a grand overpowering way. Outside stood lord brokkr-gaurdian of the temple. "what the actual f!$?#ck." shouted syndicate. They agreed they felt like tourists. "welcome to the Ianite temple!" lord brokkr said in the same voice as they'd heard before. Next to him was happy robot, another gaurd of the temple. Lord Brokkr and Skipper Redbeard agreed that if they took lord brokkr back with them to the realm of mianite on there floating vessel Lord Brokkr would show them how to get into the temple. Lord Brokkr had been in Aethoria for centuries though and was very old and slow so he was carried by Synhd who was a bit too reclace for him as he nearly got him drowned but they eventualy got to the flying ship. "outa 10?" said syndicate. "my late aunty mable" he replied. when he got on the boat he was very excited. "how fast does it go? show me the controls!" he said "gotta get mig nagra batar n hoes." The translation of this was 'i am now going to steal youre boat.' Lord Brokkr told them that there were 4 keys to enter the temple. These keys were spread across the world in houses. When searching in a house they found the 1st key but when they came outside they saw that the boat was gone along with Lord Brokkr. The team were in distress as the diamond wings were gone with the boat. The team continued in search of the keys but after finding 3 Dianite came to the realm. "i am sick of youre lies." he told syndicate and he was immediatley disowned. Lord Dianite had the final key and the adventurers had to fight him for it. In the battle Dianite used his fireballs against them in the arena. He had a special force field to protect him but it's power source was soon taken out by Jericho. He was weak and they all used there best gear to fight him but syndicate (Dianites dedicated follower) killed him with his bow. After that he became Dianite V2 or Mecha Dianite! Category:Blog posts